What's left of me
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: Randy is getting married to Samantha. He loves Samantha but it is not the magical love he had with Trish Startus. He has hurt Trish and wants her back, but blocks out the feelings. What happens when she shows up at his wedding? Does the feelings come back


Author's note- Here with the one-shot I promised. I heard this song on the radio and decided to write something about it. It is 'What's left of me' by Nick Lachey. Dedicated to all Trish and Randy Lovers! I do not own any of the characters! **READER'S PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What's left of me!**

Randy laughed as he finished getting dressed for his wedding day. Today was the day he would be getting married to his long term girlfriend Samantha. He started to date her after his break up with another love of his life Trish Stratus. He dated Trish for two years until that unfortunate day. One day when Trish was out doing some errands he invited his best friend Samantha over and the two were hanging out. Randy and Samantha started to drink and slowly became drunk. The two slowly went upstairs and had sex with Trish catching them in the act in the end.

**Flashback:**

"Randy…Where are you" she asked as she walked into the house. She started to look for him everywhere. She then went upstairs and saw the light in her room.

'He must be in there' she thought as she walked closer.

She then heard giggling and knew something was wrong. She had a bad feeling that she wouldn't want to know what was happening in the bedroom. She opened the door and her suspicions were correct. 

"RANDY" Trish asked astonished. In there bed was Randy and Samantha naked and making love.

"Oh Shit! Trish!" he said as he quickly got off of Samantha and fell off the bed.

"GET OUT" Trish yelled as she looked at him. Randy was stunned.

"Trish wait…it is not what it looks like" he said as he tried to cover up what he did.

"RANDY YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE IN OUR BED…WHAT DO YOU THINK IT LOOKS LIKE?" she asked angrily as she started to cry. Randy got up and went to hug her but she pulled out of his grasp.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME…GET OUT" she said as she cried harder. Samantha got fully dressed and ran out of the house leaving Trish and Randy alone. 

"But Trish…I love you" he said as tears poured down his eyes.

"Yeah right you have a funny way of showing it…I loved you and that was not good enough for you so you go fuck your best friend…and just…please…get out" she said as she cried even harder.

Randy wiped tears coming down his face but it was no use as they were replaced by new ones. He quickly grabbed a suit case and started to get all of his things. He quickly got his stuff and he went to the front door. Trish was holding the door open for him as she had her hands covering her face. He wanted to comfort her but how can you comfort someone when you're causing them so much pain.

"Trish always remember that I will always will love you" he said as he exited the place he called home.

"I will always love you to" Trish said as she was still crying.

"I guess…this …is goodbye" he said as he wiped his tears that were falling down his face.

"Goodbye" she chocked out as she tried to stop crying but she couldn't. It felt like a dagger going through her heart and it hurt badly. Randy nodded and went into his car and drove out of the driveway. He took one last glance at his house before driving away. When his car was out of view, Trish quickly went inside and she broke down as she slid down the door.

**End Flashback!**

Randy still loved Trish to this day. They had something truly magical but he had to ruin it and that was going to be one of his greatest regrets for the rest of his life. He was younger and more stupid at the time he was dating Trish. He knew now that if he was with Trish, he would never think about another woman. It was to late now because he was getting married to Samantha. He did love Samantha with all of his heart but it was not the love that he had with Trish.

'There will never be a Trish Orton' he thought sadly as his best man came barging in.

"Hey Randy! You ready?" his best man Adam Copeland said as he barged into Randy's room.

"Yeah…I will be there in a minute" Randy said sadly.

"Aren't you happy man…You are getting married" Adam said as he was gelling his hair back.

"Yeah! But…" Randy started before Adam cut him off.

"She isn't Trish" he said as Randy took a giant sigh and nodded. 

"You can always stop the wedding…you shouldn't marry someone you do not love" Adam said as he looked at the legend killer.

"I Love Samantha…I just think that I am just thinking about old times" Randy said as he was heading out of the groom's room in the church. 

"Okay…It is time for us to have a wedding" Adam said as he led the groom to the area of the church where the ceremony was taking place. Randy went to the front and stood there waiting for the ceremony to begin. He watched as all the guests poured into the church. People smiling at Randy as they took their seats.

"Nervous" Adam whispered as Randy turned to him.

"No I am fine" Randy said as the church started to get quiet. It was silent in the church until everyone heard a door open and shut. Everyone turned to see who came in. Randy's eyes widened it was Trish. She looked gorgeous in her dress and Randy could not keep his eyes off her. She kindly smiled at the crowd and took a seat beside Ashley Massaro.

_Watch my life, __  
__pass me by, __  
__in the rear view mirror __  
__Pictures frozen in time __  
__are becoming clearer __  
__I don't wanna waste another day __  
__Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Trish looked up at Randy and noticed that he was looking at her. They locked eyes and her brown eyes bore into his blue ones. She looked down trying her hardest to not fall for him once again.

_Cause I want you, __  
__And I feel you, __  
__Crawling underneath my skin __  
__Like a hunger, __  
__Like a burning, __  
__To find a place I've never been __  
__Now I'm broken, __  
__And I'm faded, __  
__I'm half the man I thought I would be: __  
__But you can have what's left of me __  
_  
The ceremony started with the bridesmaids coming down the aisle. Randy was not paying attention as he was to busy looking at Trish. He felt broken because he could never have her again and he should have been more of a man then a teen in the relationship. This was his entire fault and he was going to pay for it in the end. He was craving something that he knew that he could never have.

_I've been dying inside, __  
__Little by little, __  
__No where to go, __  
__But going out of my mind __  
__In endless circles, __  
__Running from my self until, __  
__You gave me a reason for standing still_

Samantha came out and tears sprung to his eyes. He was not happy. Trish only made him feel happy and alive. He should have never proposed to Samantha because Trish was the only one in his heart. He still looked at her sad form and felt his heart break into two. Once again he was causing her pain.

Trish cried as she saw Samantha walk down the aisle past her.

'That is supposed to be me' she thought as tears rolled down her eyes. She looked at Randy and forced a smile. This killed her to watch. 

_Cause I want you, __  
__And I feel you, __  
__Crawling underneath my skin __  
__Like a hunger, __  
__Like a burning, __  
__To find a place I've never been __  
__Now I'm broken, __  
__And I'm faded, __  
__I'm half the man I thought I would be: __  
__But you can have what's left of me_

Samantha got to the altar. She took Randy's hand and went in front of the priest.

'It's over' Randy thought as he looked up at the priest. He tried to pay attention but couldn't, he slowly turned to Trish and just stared at her. Everyone in the church wondered who he was looking at. They all turned to see that he was looking at Trish.

'Oh my god! It's Trish' Mrs. Orton thought as she looked back. Tears went to her eyes. She knew that Trish was the perfect person for Randy. When she found out that he cheated on her, she certainly slapped her son upside the head.

"I'm sorry" Randy said as he looked at Samantha.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"I can not marry you if I still love Trish" Randy said as he looked at her. Samantha's mouth dropped as she slapped him hard across the face. Randy held his cheek as he ran down the aisle.

"Bye" he said.

_It's falling faster, __  
__Barely breathing, __  
__Give me something, __  
__To believe in __  
__Tell me: It's not all in my head ___

_Take what's left __  
__Of this man __  
__Make me whole __  
__Once again __  
_  
He quickly went to Trish and grabbed her hand.

"Randy…What are you doing?" she asked a little confused.

"I am doing what is right" he said as he ran faster.

He ran out of the church, dragging her along with him. When they were on the steps leading to the street, he picked her up and twirled her around before settling her back down and kissing her. She was still shocked as guests at the church poured out to see the two running away. He then put her in the limo and the two drove off.

_Cause I want you, __  
__And I feel you, __  
__Crawling underneath my skin __  
__Like a hunger, __  
__Like a burning, __  
__To find a place I've never been __  
__Now I'm broken, __  
__And I'm faded, __  
__I'm half the man I thought I would be: __  
__But you can have what's left of me_

"Trish…I am sorry for what I did…I said I will always love and I mean it…I was younger back than and I made stupid mistakes I shouldn't of made…I was inexperienced but now I see I can not live life without you…I have matured…I love you and please I need you more than anything" Randy said as he took her smaller hands into his. 

"Randy…I love you too" she said as randy leaned in closer and kissed her. He then broke the kiss and rested his forehead on top of her. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I won't let you down again Trish" he said as their eyes connected with hers.

"I know you won't" she said as she leaned in and kissed him once again. This was what he wanted.

_I've been dying inside you see __  
__I'm going out of my mind __  
__Out of my mind __  
__I'm just running in circles all the time __  
__Will you take what's left __  
__Will you take what's left __  
__Will you take what's left of me? __  
__Running in circles in my mind __  
__will you take what's left __  
__Will you take what's left __  
__Will you take what's left of me?_

"I feel alive when I am with you" he said

"Well running out of your own wedding does explain it" she said as she started to giggle.

"Trish…Will you take what's left of me?" he asked.

"Always" she said.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her. She broke the kiss.

"I love you to" she said as they kissed once again. That's how they were left. In love and happy. Randy finally was able to get everything he wanted and that was one person named Trish Status. 

**The end of the story.**


End file.
